The invention concerns a scarifier machine for the removal of soils.
As it is known the scarifiers are machines which are used for the removal of soils, for example in order to execute excavations or to crumble and to remove road blankets.
Such scarifier machines substantially comprise a frame mounted on wheels or tracks, supplied with a propelling group, a driving place on which the driver is seated and a milling drum on which active elements which are put in contact with the soil to be removed are present.
The milling drum is covered by a protective sump and it is set in rotation in order that the active elements with which it is provided can execute the crumbling of the soil with which they come in contact and in which they are made to sink.
In the embodiments belonging to the known technique the milling drum is supplied with a primary motion which is the rotation around its own longitudinal axis while the feeding movement is a progressive shifting which makes it to sink in the ground.
The present invention intends to realise a scarifier machine in which the milling drum is supplied also with a shaking movement, formed of speedy alternating movements in comparison with the soil to be worked, which are created during its rotation around its own longitudinal axis.
The said purpose is achieved by the realisation of a scarifier machine for the removal of soils which, according to the main claim comprises:
a frame mounted on wheels or on tracks which supports a propelling group and it is provided with at least a driving place which accommodates at least a driver; PA1 at least a milling drum supplied with active elements put in contact with the soil to be removed and with a protective sump mechanically connected with said frame; PA1 first motorization means mechanically connected with said milling drum and suitable for setting it in rotation around its longitudinal axis and it is wherein said protective sump is mechanically connected with said frame by shaking means, which cooperate with second motorization means, in order to impart to said sump and to said drum connected with it alternating movements in comparison with said soil to be worked during the rotation of the milling drum itself.
According to a preferred embodiment said shaking means are formed of one or more cylindrical shafts arranged in between supports fixed to said sump and supplied with eccentric cylindrical zones in which supports fixed to the frame of said machine are coupled. When said shaft is set in rotation by said second motorization means, said eccentric zones realise the shaking of said drum which is the combination of a sussultatory motion on a vertical plane with an undulatory motion on a horizontal plane.
According to another embodiment said shifting means are formed by hydraulic cylinders which are arranged in between the frame of said machine and the protective sump of said drum. When said hydraulic cylinders are activated by a circuit of pressurised oil which alternatively feeds their positive and negative chambers, they realise the shaking of said drum which is the sussultatory movement of the drum itself on a vertical plane.
Advantageously the scarifier machine of the invention, supplied with a shaking drum improves the milling effect on the soil to be crumbled and permits to reduce the working times.
Still advantageously it is possible to obtain a greater exploitation of the used power.